Secrets
by Apha1wolvespack5
Summary: A Black Butler Fic...I don't own Black Butler. Anyways It may have bad words and dirty stuff that kids shouldn't read. I can't tell you much about it sorry with out giving out the plot. Just try it and hope you like.
1. Chapter 1: Past is Beginning

"I don't understand this feeling I get within my chest ever scenes that day…it's wrong to have this feeling in more ways then one as I'm a demon and demons aren't support to feel these emotions let alone any other kind of feelings. Plus why would I feel this way for a 'man' and on top of that the man is a Powers." the tall dark butler asked himself within his mind as he stood next to his young master waiting for an order or a dismissal. Ciel a 12 year old boy with blue eyes his left was covered by a eye patch. He also has dark navy blue hair that seemed to match his navy blue buttoned up tux like top, same color pants which itself was tucked into this knee high one inch high heeled brown boots. Ciel looks up to his butler with a irritated glare before sighing he just didn't understand why his butler was so spacey now a days.

Clearing his throat to break his butler out of his thoughts. Which worked with the results of his butler looking down at him. "Yes young master?" the butler asks as he placed his left hand over his heart and bowed some in a way of greeting. Ciel scoffs at his butler before looking away closing his eye for a moment as if thinking on why he wanted his butler's attention in the first place. Then it hit him "Sebastian get tea and lunch ready Elizabeth is coming over" Ciel order his butler.

"where would you like to dine, young master?" Sebastian asks still bowing to him. "In the garden" Ciel replied before getting up and taking his leave from his desk and headed towards the backyard garden. Sebastian stood straight and followed a couple feet behind Ciel. Ciel could feel his butler's eyes locked on him making him sigh. "Sebastian what's going on with you?" Ciel asks with no hint of real concern for Sebastian. "Nothing young master" Sebastian answers Ciel with his normal tone making sure not giving away anything that Ciel could use against him.

(Author's Note: I'm going to be using Character pov. Pov. = point of view. Though its normal this time unlike my L4D story. Ok.)

~Sebastian's Pov.~

"That brat asked what was going on with me huh how am I suppose to give him any kind of answer if I don't know myself. How troubling…why did my newest pray have to remind me of 'him'?" I asked myself softly as I made tea. When I finished I went to check up on how the meals were coming. To no surprise Baldroy had burned the food, again. I pinched my base of my nose at this. "Really again" I growl in anger as I was in no mood to deal with the helps problems like I did every day.

"Sorry Sebastian" Baldroy said as he rubbed the back of his head. I ignored him and pulled up my sleeves before starting a new set of meals for the brat and his fiancé. "go see if Mey-Rin isn't breaking anything" I ordered him which he did with a low groan but ignored that to. As I finished and washed my hands before re-gloving them the door chime rang out crying out wanting to be answered, sending me rushing to its beckoning. Pulling the large wooded doors open I was greeted by Elizabeth's extremely happy face.

~Normal Pov.~

Sebastian looked down at the 13 year old girl who had a cowlick that has a slight curl whom sat in front of her cute face as the rest of her hair had large curls and wore up in pigtails. Her eyes emerald green and dressed in a elegant pink, white frills dress with a red headband that had a white bow which matched her chocker. "Greetings Elizabeth" Sebastian said bowing like he normally did for Ciel but had a soft smile playing on his lips. "Hello Sebastian" Elizabeth squid out of happiness before making her way into the manner. Sebastian stood up straight and shut the door before pulling out his pocket watch checking the time.

"Huh she's early" Sebastian thought before groaning unknowingly out loud. "What's wrong Sebastian?" Elizabeth asked with a now concerned/ series look. Sebastian looked back down at her putting his pocket watch away. She narrowed her eyes and brought her eyebrows towards each other in an almost angry tone. "that look, that expression its kinda like…his" Sebastian thought hiding his surprised face under a mask of calmness but couldn't stop the memories from playing.

-Flashback-

Sebastian sat in the corner of a dim stone room with his back against one way and his left side against the other wall. In front of him was another wall and to his right was nothing but cell bars and darkness. He sighed knowing that it was the day of his execution. For the past month he had killed dozens of people only so he could eat their souls but he wouldn't dare tell anyone that he was doing that or the fact that he was a demon. Sebastian hated this time period for everyone was crazy about religion, following the church which was corrupted, and were witch burnings. All these reasons made it hard for him to contract with others so he had to kill and feed that way which he hated for they never are just right for his pallet.

A door opened from atop a staircase letting in a soft glow of light catching Sebastian eyes. He watched the glow grow brighter as it came closer before revealing two guards one of who was holding the candle. Sebastian sighed before getting up and walking over to the bars. The cold stone against his bare feet sent shivers up his spin. Guard one unlocked the cell's door as guard two slapped thick iron shackles onto Sebastian's wrists before pulling him out of his cell and in front of them facing the way they came in.

Guard one pulled out a dagger and held it to Sebastian's back insuring that Sebastian will be stabbed if he tried anything. Guard two griping onto Sebastian's arms from behind to make sure Sebastian wouldn't get far if he tried to run. With that guard two pushed forward making all of them go up the stairs and into a somewhat short hallway. Sebastian brought his bowed head up some and looked to the right of him. He glimpsed out the windows watching the people gather to watch he get beheaded. Looking up to the sky now he saw birds fly freely throw the empty blue sky.

Something tugged at his being giving him mixed thoughts for he wanted to die. He wanted to leave this time period and hopefully come back into a different much later one but now he wasn't to sure about it. At the moment he almost wanted to live. The three walked out of the hallway and into the courtyard. The commoners who gathered split into two large groups making a open path for the guards and Sebastian.

Some commoners yelled out insults or theories on how they should really kill him and some even threw rocks at him. Sebastian endured it all and kept walking to the stage which was set for one act and Sebastian was the main actor. Rounding the corner he noticed a smaller group of people standing more near the stage but not as near to the commoners. "They must be the noble men" Sebastian thought mentally shrugging it off. Then he stopped as did the guards at the single seven steps to death who was waiting for him to climb the steps so Sebastian can earn his just reward.

The two guards set Sebastian free from their watchful duties as Sebastian took his first steps onto the first step of the small staircase. His heart beating faster with every step he took until he reached the chopping block. Turning to face on looking crowd trying to keep his heart from beating right out of his chest. The executioner stepped up from behind Sebastian before griping a hand full of his thick long messy black hair and yanked him down harshly to where Sebastian was on his knees. Then the executioner let go only to shove Sebastian down against the chopping block by using his foot.

At that ever moment Sebastian wanted nothing more then to live he longed for that. The executioner stepped over to the left of Sebastian and raised his axe ready for the final act. Sebastian shut his eyes tight facing down to the stage's flooring and the bottom of his chin pressed against the side of the block. When the axe reached its peak of its height a voice rang out stopping everything. Sebastian opened his eyes some but didn't dare look up to see what was going on.

"**STOP RIGHT THERE!" **the voice demanded as Sebastian can hear and feel loud heavy foot steps coming towards him. He knew that of heavy of steps had to be caused by someone wearing armor and he also knew that only knights or noble men wear armor not even the guards wore armor at lest not some that made that loud of steps. Sebastian looked to the left of him and found the executioner leaning on the handle of the axe and a every mad pope but then the pope waved his hand as if was shooing something away. Sebastian didn't hear a word that was past through the pope and the stranger do it the stranger's loud foot steps.

All he heard was the pope groan then nodded before taking his leave off the other end of the stage. Soon after Sebastian noticed that the crowd and the executioner were leaving now. This made Sebastian sit up leaning on his knees. He hearing someone clear their throat to the right of him made him look to the sound finding the stranger in steel armor dark brown riding boots and navy blue gloves which stopped to the elbow. The gloves color matched the stranger's scarf hood thing with long ends of the scarf laying against the stranger's back.

Sebastian focused his eyes on the stranger's face finding a real fair pale skin tone with slight pinkish lip tone and ambler eyes that the jet black hair only added to the stranger's good looks who could pass for a girl if wanted to. "Sir." Sebastian says unsure on what to say still looking into the man's eyes. "What's your name?" the man demanded giving a series, narrow eyes, almost angry look. "I do not have one" Sebastian replied now wondering why everyone left and why this man stopped him from being beheaded. "Well I just bout you and if you don't have a name then I'll name you…Dimitri" the man said to Sebastian before pulling him to his feet.

"Dimitri…um wait what's your name, my lord?" Sebastian (Dimitri) asked letting go of his new lord's hand. "Lord Miran" Miran said still with that almost angry look.

-Flashback Over-

"**SEBASTIAN!" **Ciel yelled demanding his butler's attention who finally got it as Sebastian blinked a couple times before looking to Ciel. "yes my…young master" Sebastian replied caught himself in mid sentence. Ciel growled in irritation. "you've been standing there looking all lifeless for almost an hour then said Miran before Ciel final snapped you out of it which it took him yelling your name nearly ten times now" Elizabeth said putting down her tea cup. To Sebastian's surprise as he was deep in though he had cared out his duties and found himself standing at the table in the garden by Ciel. "Who is Mir-" Ciel started to say but stopped as he noticed Sebastian wasn't there anymore. "He went to make more tea" Elizabeth stated when she say Ciel mad face.


	2. Chapter 2: Flaming Amber Eyes

It was late at night and Ciel had went to bed and Sebastian had just left Ciel's room from after putting his young master to bed. Sebastian walks down the long hallway holding a candle holder that holds three lit candles with the middle one held a bit higher then the other two. He walked to the kitchen before pecking inside finding no one inside then he walked in. Heading to a cabinet that was under the sink. Moving a couple of things aside he finally found what he was searching for then grabbed it and leaving the kitchen.

Sebastian stood at the front doors and looked behind him only to find nothing there. Smiling a bit he then took his leave from the manner rounding the corner of the manner. Coming to the side where there was a stone path and rose bushes lining the manner's walls. Sebastian stopped to turn towards the forest that bordered around the manner. Lifting the light towards a sound that tickled the silence of night.

Sebastian's now series expression changed when out came his favorite cat. He kneeled down onto one knee and set the candle holder he was holding down on the stone path so it would stand on its own. Sebastian then set down a small dish of what looked like chopped up fish mixed with other different kinds. The black female cat with amber eyes strolled up to him rubbing its left side against his body before going to eat. The flicker of the candle's flare danced in the small breeze making the glow shimmer within the cat's eyes.

Sebastian reached down to pet his feline friend but before his hand could touch her head she looked up at him shinning her eyes. His eyes widened a bit as he stared into the cat's eyes.

-Flashback-

It was late at night and the horses were put away safely into the barn that was nearby the semi large stone walled manner. "Hold still! I wont tell you again!" Miran demands of his servant as he held Dimitri's arm down against a long wooden table. "My Lord my hand is fine please just let go" Dimitri begs as he struggles against Miran. Miran looks up to Dimitri with an 'I'll cut your whole arm off if you don't do what I say' look that made Dimitri shiver some but stopped struggling. Miran took his eyes away from his servant's eyes and used one hand to hold Dimitri's left arm down and the other hand to unwrap the bloody cloth from Dimitri's hand.

Dimitri sighed as he waited for his lord to react to his hand. Miran looked at Dimitri's hand with a sly smile playing on his lips but made sure to not show this to his servant. Miran stood up straight before taking the bloody cloth into the other room and tossing it into the fire. He then sat down into a fur covered chair that was placed near the fireplace. Dimitri stood at the table in shock about how his lord didn't say a thing about his once injured hand now healed or the fact that his demon mark was on that hand.

"Dimitri" Miran called out from the other room who got a quick response from his servant. "yes, my Lord" Dimitri answered as he walked into the room lingering in the doorway. Miran leaned forward and pulled up his fur covered ottoman to him for it was pushed to far away. Dimitri watched his lord's movement with red eyes still standing in the doorway before taking another step closer. Miran leaned back up straight and looked up to Dimitri making eye contact with him as they both just stare at each other.

~Dimitri's (Sebastian) Pov.~

"He's just staring at me, into my eyes like if nothing changed between us. Wait maybe he doesn't know I a demon well he could think I was cursed by a witch or something hm… maybe I should ask or hm" I think as we continued to stare. I went to say something but before I could he spoke. A word I thought I would never hear said so calmly at lest not in this time period. "Demon" Miran said calmly as if it was a normal thing for him to speak about. My eyes widened some at my lord's tone but try to play coy as I smile some.

"What was that, my Lord?" I asked thinking this would give him disbeliefs about his accusing statement. Though I was wrong as my lord just glared a bit but then smiled and looked away. I groaned under my breath though when my lord took off his gloves and patted the ottoman in front of him asking for me to sit down in front of him. I watched for a moment then walked up to the furry ottoman only to stand next to it and look at the sitting armored man.

"Sit demon" Miran demanded of me so I went to sit but half way down he stopped me and twirled his finger gesturing for me to sit upon the ottoman with my back facing him. With that I did what I was told wondering why he wanted me to face the other way which made me uncomfortable. I sat with no slouch watching the fire dance and sway as it latched to the burning logs in the fireplace. "If I may ask, my Lord but why are you calling me a demon?" I asked still trying to play coy with him hoping it will make him think he's wrong about me.

~Normal Pov.~

Miran sighed before reaching out to Dimitri and pressed his soft finger tips gently against the sides of his head right before his ears. The sudden touch made Dimitri flinch at first but let him pull his hair back. So all of Dimitri's mid back length messy black hair but not his bangs were pulled back gently and to Dimitri's surprise his lord started to brush it straight getting rid of the knots. Silent filled the air between Miran and Dimitri before "I called you by what you are because that's what you are and I knew you were a demon since we meet" Miran said breaking the silence.

This made Dimitri's eyes shot open wide with no hope of hiding it. "W-what? You knew but still stopped them from killing me. Why, my Lord?" Dimitri asked a bit taken back by his lord's words. "Hm I just did there isn't any real reason for what I did being I didn't care if you were a demon or not" Miran replied to his servant before leaning over to grab a knife. Dimitri can see this through the corner of his right eye but did nothing to get away for he figured that if his lord saved him from being killed then why would he kill him now. Miran went back to Dimitri's hair "why did you want to be killed?" he asked his servant before a harsh cutting sound can be heard.

This made Dimitri turn around only to find his lord holding the knife in one hand and a bunch of his own hair in the other hand. Dimitri reached back and felt where is once long hair was but before he could say anything Miran started to brush and trim his servant's bangs. Giving Dimitri's hair a short boy like hair cut but his bangs were longer reaching a little past his chin this framing Dimitri's pale skin tone face perfectly. This proving Dimitri to be very attractive.

Miran stood up and tossed the cut away hair into the fire then left the room only to return minutes later with a neatly clean stack of folded middle class clothes. Looked to Dimitri who was still sitting and feeling his new hair style Miran cleared his throat making Dimitri get up and look to his lord a bit mesmerized on how the glow of the fire danced in his lord's eyes. "Follow" Miran simply said before turning back around and walked away from Dimitri who quickly followed after him. As they walked down a hallway Dimitri decided to speak up.

"Well if you knew then why aren't you begging for you life or trying to kill me or try running away?" Dimitri asked as he followed only couple feet away from his lord. Miran stopped at a door and opened it "now that isn't any way to talk to your Lord is it?" Miran says before heading down stairs still being followed by Dimitri. When Miran came to another stop now at the bottom of the stairs he walked into the darkness leaving Dimitri on the last step but Dimitri watched his lord with his demotic eyes that could see in the dark. Miran lit candles all around the semi small basement that was made into a servant's quarters. With a one person bed against the far wall using many different cloths which were sowed together as the blanket. A small night stand was next to the bed and across the right wall was a small dresser and next to that was a tall book shelf with a couple of books.

Turning around to face Dimitri "Here we are" Miran says putting down the stack of clothes onto the bed. "your bathing area is behind that door in the corner and this is your room" Miran said to his servant as he pointed to the bathing room before holding both arms out wide suggesting that the area they're standing in is Dimitri's room then Miran walked up the steps. "Wait my Lord" Dimitri called after Miran who stopped in the basement's doorway upon the top of the staircase. "my apologies from what I said earlier, my Lord" Dimitri said bowing his torso forward. When he looked up he found a warm smile brightening Miran's facial expression this being new to Dimitri in more then one way.

"You have a good night, Dimitri" Miran said wishing his demonic servant well before shutting the door behind him.

-Flashback Over-

Sebastian sighed as he came back from his lovely trip into memoir lane finding himself laying upon his bed. His black tailed butler tux coat was hanging on a coat hook at its base was his shoes both next to his room's locked door. Sebastian's pocket watch and black tie were both laying upon his night stand next to his bed frame. His white dress shirt still on but unbuttoned half way down his torso. Sebastian raised his hand to his mouth were he bit the tip of the glove's middle finger fabric before pulling it off his hand using his teeth then did the same thing to his other hand. Dropping to his left side on the bed were they both fell off and onto the ground.

"Night, my Lord" Sebastian whispered to himself as that warm smile Miran had shown him lingered in his mind leading him to shut his eyes and soon to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Throbbing Heart

Sebastian woke to banging on his door sitting up quickly he ran to his door before unlocking it and swung it open revealing a really mad Ciel. Ciel stood in front of his butler with his hands on his hips then raised one hand and ripped off his eye patch. Sebastian stared at his young master and ran a tired hand though his black boyish short hair cut with his bangs being just a little past his chin. **"WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME? I ORDER YOU TO TELL ME THE TRUTH AND NOTHING ELES!" **Ciel demands making his contract mark within his once covered eye glow. "I stayed up late that's all" Sebastian replies even though he didn't tell Ciel about his memory flashback problems or about the cat it was still the truth for he really did stay up late last night.

"I thought demons don't sleep specially demon butlers" Ciel said coldly before putting his eye patch back on and started to walk away down the hall to the dinning room. Stopping at the end of the hall "I'll be waiting for my dinner in the dinning room so hurry" Ciel says then left again leaving Sebastian surprised on how late he slept in. Sebastian quickly redressed into clean clothes before making his way to the kitchen only to find that Baldroy had burnt the food again. With a low growl Sebastian nearly pushed Baldroy out of the way as he got to work deciding he was going to make a soup for to nights meal.

Sebastian steered, chopped, pored, and yelling at the help with an intense speed. After getting all the ingredients into the pot and brought the pot to a small boil. He leaned against the counter watching the stoo bobble he started to feel that all so formulary feeling crawling at the back of his skull. "Huh again…but from what this time?" Sebastian groaned causing a stare from the help who had heard him.

-Flashback-

"My Lord do you really think its wise to take me into the village?" Dimitri says helping his lord strap the chest armor on. Dimitri looks over to the open dresser drawers "My Lord if you don't mind me asking…" he starts to say before getting cut off by Miran. "I already told you, you don't have to ask me if its ok to ask me something" Miran says as he straps the armor cuffs on then pulling on the deep blue gloves on and over the cuffs. "…My Lord why do you wear nothing but armor or heavy clothing even when its hot out?" Dimitri asks looking to the folded clothes and back to the armor he's wearing now.

Miran sighs "Tell me Dimitri why is it you don't think its wise of me to bring you along with me into the village?" he asks changing the subject of their conversion. Dimitri caught on to this but doesn't push his lord to explain why he's changing it but just went with it. "Well My Lord I was meant to be beheaded and a noble saved a dangers killer by buying him as a servant you'll probably be shunned with me by your side in public" Dimitri says finishing his job with the chest armor. Dimitri walked to the front of Miran and bent to one knee and worked to strap his lord's riding boots once done Miran bent down to Dimitri's level with that same warm smile that only Dimitri got to see. "hey Dimitri come here I got a secret to tell you" Miran demanded of his servant with a whispering tone.

Dimitri looked at his lord's face, his eyes, his lips, his warm smile making sure to remember Miran's face. Dimitri could feel the warmth beat off his lord's face as it stayed close to his waiting for Dimitri's to lean closer together. This closeness, the warmth, the amber eyes that make it seem like it can see into ones soul it all made Dimitri's heart flutter which brought him both hidden happiness and unknown feelings. As Dimitri searched his lord's face in hopes of a answer to this unknown feeling he came to a stop on his eyes. "Dimitri" Miran says with his eyes narrowing and the warm smile lessened. Dimitri blinked a couple times before turning his head so that his lord may tell him his secret.

Miran smirked and leaned closer so his lips were inches away from Dimitri's ear sending his hot breath against Dimitri's cold skin. "My secret is that I don't give a damn of what others think of me or if they shun me. I'm not ashamed to have you with me and it'll please me greatly if you would stop bringing up you punishment." Miran whispered softly into Dimitri's ear before stand back up straight. Miran's smirk still playing on his lips as he stepped away from his still kneeling servant and took his leave to the stables. Dimitri in a bit of a shock of what his lord said and the closeness a couple minutes later and he finally got up to follow his lord only to find his lord had got two horses ready to ride and was waiting for him.

Dimitri looked up at his lord who was sitting upon a black stallion waiting for his servant to get upon the black and white paint mare. "My Lord aren't I suppose to walk?" Dimitri asks unsure of what his rule is a this point. Miran has him do things normal servants are not suppose to do but yet he's a servant this sends mixed messages to Dimitri quit often. Miran looks down and gave Dimitri a look that said 'get on the damn horse' but yet the look held a small amount of kindness. Dimitri didn't ask twice and got upon the painted mare whom was trained to follow Miran's horse so Dimitri didn't have to do much.

The travel to the village wasn't to long but it was also spent in silence much to Dimitri's dismay for he enjoyed his talks with Miran. When they reached the village Dimitri's earlier prediction came true for his lord was getting weird hateful looks and shunned. This angered Dimitri to an almost hateful state but before he could show any reaction Miran spoke out to Dimitri. "Don't give them the feed back they want Dimitri straighten up and show the pride you hold" Miran order his servant. At first Dimitri thought it was weird for a servant which is another word for slave here, so why will he feel proud.

Then it hit him he's proud to serve Lord Miran and in another way he's also showing his lord's pride. With that Dimitri did what Miran ordered at though the looks grow in numbers and in intensity. Miran came to a stop and dismounted the horse followed by Dimitri who grabbed both the ropes then tied the horses to the near by stables. Miran stood waiting for Dimitri once he got back to him Miran spoke loud to the village folk who were in ear shot.

"**HEAR ME NOW! ANY WHO TRY TO SEARCH OR STEAL MY HORSES WILL BE HUNTED DOWN AND HUNG! AND ANY WHO BRING HARM TO MY SERVANT DIMITRI, WILL PERSONALY MEET THE COLD STEEL OF MY BLADE!" **Miran yelled to the crowded streets making it clear to all not to mess with him nor Dimitri. This caused Dimitri to smirk at first but once it got to the 'personal' part he looked at Miran with shock almost disbelief in his eyes. Miran looked at him and shrugged Dimitri's look away before walking away knowing Dimitri will follow. The two strolled down the street going to supply shop which Miran went in leaving Dimitri outside so the shop keepers wouldn't judge there prices with him around. They now are heading back to the horses outside of the stables Dimitri set down the supply bag with Miran so he may get their horses.

When Dimitri walked up with the horses Miran was called out by what sounded like a deep mans voice. This caused Miran to turn to face the voice "Dimitri keep loading the horses" Miran ordered with a soft voice and a wave of his hand. **"HEY YOU UNHOLE TRAITER! WHY HAVEN'T YOU FINISHED YOUR JOB ALREADY?" **the voice boomed from the crowd as what looks like another noble men walked forward to Miran. This man wore clean shinny sliver armor with gold trimming, two steel angel like wings came from the top of his steel helmet making him noticeable. Miran simply stared at this man for he knew who he was and what he was talking about but couldn't, no didn't want to believe that he was here.

Miran growled with anger moments after the man had shown up and with that comment being said out loud and in front of Dimitri really started to piss him off. Seeing this the man smirked and crossed his arms with the 'are you going to answer me' look. Dimitri walked up from behind his lord and whispered that the horses are ready this made Miran turn his back to the loud man and walked some what passed Dimitri. The man groaned in irritation before taking out his sword and charged at Dimitri. Within a blink of an eye Miran had his sword drawn and clashed with the mans sword both trying to push the others sword away to cut down upon the loser.

Dimitri's eyes widen from his lord protecting him. Miran dropped to one knee using both hands to hold up his sword against the attacking man. He was about to get back up until the man called his hunting dog upon Miran whom bit into one of the only exposed unchain mail flesh which was Miran's inner thigh of the leg that wasn't pressed to the ground. Miran cried out in pain but kept the mans sword from coming down. Dimitri grow in anger though he didn't know much about sword play he's good in hand to hand combat.

Dimitri came around Miran and landed a hard blow into the dogs rib cage making sure to break some ribs. Then spun to kick the man's feet out from beneath him. Grabbing Miran before he could get back up to finish the man off Dimitri put his lord onto the paint and rode the black horse out. Once back at the manner Dimitri helped his lord into the living room were he set him into his favorite chair. He kneeled down and looked up at his lord's pained face before starting to undress his lord.

Miran looked at his servant and growled at him making Dimitri stop so he could look up to his lord. "I must tend to your wound, My Lord" Dimitri says before reaching out to feel up his lord's leg to get to the wound. **"DON'T TOUCH ME!" **Miran demanded with anger lacing his voice. This shocked Dimitri for not once had he heard this much anger from his lord at lest not directed to him. Dimitri lowered his hand and head to avoid his lord's eyes.

"My apologizes, my Lord" Dimitri says with a low voice not looking up he can hear his lord get up and stumble his wall out of the room. "Make stoo Dimitri" Miran ordered his servant with a cold tone before leaving to his chamber. Dimitri got off his knees and started to cook.

~Dimitri's Pov.~

"What did I do to anger Miran so? Hm yes I can understand him not wanting to be touched but he's wounded so he shouldn't care." I thought as I cut up the stuff I need for the stoo and pored it into the now boiling pot. "**DAMN** forgot to put the horses away" I screamed in my head putting the knife down and rushed outside to take care of the horses. As I settled them into the stable what that man said came to mind. "what did me mean but 'finishing your job'?" I whispered to myself before taking the supply bags into the manner.

~Normal Pov.~

When Dimitri came back in he noticed Miran sitting in his chair and changed into different yet heavy looking clothes. Dimitri walked in not looking to his lord as he stirred the stoo. "This will make you feel better, my Lord" Dimitri says not turning to look at Miran when speaking. "I hope so you are the only one I trust to cook for me" Miran says with a low voice almost a whisper. Dimitri doesn't say a thing but suddenly he felt someone hug him from behind.

It had to be his lord who is hugging him from behind no one else was there but him and his lord. Dimitri looked down with his wide in pure surprise eyes to were Miran's arms rapped around his stomach tightening just a bit. He can feel his heavy clothes press against him and the warmth of his body engulfing them. Dimitri's heart was pounding out of control with this unknown feeling which brought him great comfort but yet pain but what was this feeling.

Miran's right side of his face was pressed against Dimitri's back right between his shoulder blades. "Forgive me?" Miran asked whispering to Dimitri as his grip softens threatening to leave. "I al-already ha-have, m-my Lord" Dimitri stutters out in hopes his will keep his lord close to him.

~Flashback Over~

"**SEBASTIAN!" **yelled Ciel "Well he has a pulse and a fast one at that" Baldroy says only for Sebastian to wake up and sit up some holding his head right then. "What? Why am I on the floor?" Sebastian ask noticing the help was sitting around him and Ciel standing over them. "you were serving the young master then dropped like a rock" Baldroy says. "you gone and scared us you did" said Mey-Rin Sebastian just looked around confused for this was a first the flashbacks made him pass out.


	4. Chapter 4: Taken Away

Finally he thought it would be over. The painful memoirs that plagued his mind ran dry, it seemed over for a moment but Sebastian only wished it never begun. He knew his memoirs had one last trick up its sleeves and he knew which one it was to. The most painful one he had of Miran the one of his betrayal, the one of his death, the one that is filled with lies.

This pain haunted the depths of his mind waiting for the right time to lash out at him if he didn't keep his mind focused on other things. Which working as a butler for Ciel mostly did the job but it seems like the memoir is forcing its way to the surface. Unit one faithful afternoon as Sebastian was bringing in Ciel's last meal dishes into the kitchen. When fire blazed out from the sudden rush of fresh air into the room this nocks Sebastian back some where he dropped the dishes. As the fine china shatters against the floor Sebastian stands away from the burning open door his eyes wide.

A throbbing pain struck his head suddenly but in a way this pain was more intense than before. This pain being from a nightmarish memoir smashing free from his sanity into the front lobe of his mind. Sebastian's eyes widen even larger and his hands fly up gripping his head. His head thrown back makes him look to the ceiling and his pupils shrink in size. Sebastian grinds his teeth together and shuts his eyes tightly in hope to hind any expression of pain. A small yelp escapes his lips making him reopens his eyes but when he finally got them open he was welcomed with nothing but darkness at least the pain was gone now.

Sebastian got up from his sitting passion and started to walk through the dark minutes later of walking pure white feathers started to snow down upon him. They sparkled and glowed as they fell gently to the ground all around him.

~Sebastian's Pov.~

"Where can I possibly be? I don't remember any of this" I thought to myself. As I walked through the darkness I sear the white feathers were getting thicker. Then I spot it one single light blue feather flouting right there in front of me as if it was tainting me to chase after it. Yet this maybe the way out of this annoying dream or whatever this may be. So I did what the small voice within my head told me to and went after the blue feather. "What will happen when I touch it? Will I be sent back to that brat, Ciel? Or maybe this all is the end of me. Maybe this is my internal rest. If so then I welcome it." I speak in my head as I get closer to the blue feather. "I'll give up that brat's soul if it means to sleep forever next to you, Miran" I whisper out as I closed my eyes shut right along with my hands cupping the blue feather.

~Normal Pov.~

**"DIMITRI!"** A voice screams out making the feather glow brighter. This alarmed Sebastian making him open his eyes wide as he stared into the glow. **"WHY DIMITRI?!"** the voice cries out **"****MIRAN!****"** Sebastian yelling back at the feather. Then he noticed he was flouting and the white feathers are spinning in a circle around him. **"WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME BEHIND?! WHY?!"** the voice of Miran yells out. "You told me to leave, to get far from that place. I-I was just doing what was ordered of me." Sebastian replies his voice cracking in the beginning as he tried to keep his adrenalin under control. The voice stopped and everything got deathly silent. "Miran?" he asks the feather for a response but only got more silence.

**"MIRAN?****!"** Sebastian screamed out now showing all the emotion he used to show when he was with Miran. Then he remembered what had happened to him to make him so cold. Sebastian leaned his head up and looked around he was still flouting with the white feathers but it wasn't dark anymore. Sebastian willed himself to turn around were he came face to face with Miran's manner ablaze. He was flouting on top of a hill watching his former master's home being engulfed by flames.

Sebastian turned his head more as he knows this scene all too well. He found himself sitting upon Miran's black stallion near himself as he too watched the burning building. Sebastian looked at his past self for a moment then back to the fire. The manner's roof had calapsed and Sebastian's eyes flicked to the ground. One by one the white glowing feathers turned to ash and crumbled into nothingness. He looked to the blue feather as it flashed red then turned black. Sebastian can feel himself being pulled back to his time and body. He turned to face his past self sitting upon a horse.

Dimitri looked away from the fire to straight in front of him as if he was staring at Sebastian. "You lied to me this whole time you were lying nothing true, nothing real came from being with you, but why is this feeling still throbbing? Why must I feel so strongly for an angel? Not just any angel but a demon hunting Power." Dimitri growls to himself as he griped his shirt where his heart is. Sebastian reached up and did the same thing as these forgotten horrors came rushing back. Dimitri looked back to the burning to the ground building "yet you sacterficed yourself for me just to be killed by your own comrades" he thinks to himself then turned to the road him and Sebastian were on.

"Miran, I may have forgiven you if you had lived through this but you're gone now and you took that strange emotion with you leaving me with nothing but pain. So Miran…My Lord I'll live on fulfilling your last order but know this my being had died along with you." Dimitri says right then the now black feather burst into ash and everything around Sebastian went blurry. The last thing Sebastian saw before the blinding light came for him was his past self riding away from the fire on the black horse.

"**AH! LOOK HOW CUTE MY BASSY CAN BE! And he isn't even trying"**** "Grell shut it already" "Hm I didn't know demons cry how amusing" "UH GET AWAY FROM BASSY UNDERTAKER!****"** three voices can be heard ringing in Sebastian's ears. "I'll…I'll die along with you…" Sebastian whispers as he's trying to force his eyes open. Finally getting them open be finds that Ciel had brought him to Undertaker where they ran into Grell. Sebastian reaches up and touches his check then looked at his gloved hand to find a wet stain marking his finger. As he had to fight off Grell who was cosplaying as a nurse and Undertaker demanding a joke Ciel had stepped outside for air.

~Ciel's Pov.~

"Sebastian is getting worst and now is slacking. He'll be no use to me if this keeps up. I better find someone to watch over things until Sebastian gets over this problem he's having." I think as I walk down the street some. As if my mind had been reed I come across a tall, thin, pale woman who is begging for food. I stopped in front of her looking down at her and crossed my arms. When she looked up to me her amber eyes sparked something inside me as if I knew she was the one I needed. I cleared my throat "You beggar I'm here to offer you a job, interested?" I ask sounding quit noble.

She coughed some then stood up her clothes were dirty, long, and raggedy. Her hair was black and went to her thighs but all together messy and in her face. This women looked oddly different almost inhuman "What will I get inreturn of my survies?" the girl asked. I looked at her funny as if giving her a warm bed to sleep in and hot meals every day wasn't enough. "I want your land and everything and everyone that's one it" the girl demands with a cold voice. That's when I knew she wasn't human she must be a demon then. "Why would she want my land then and not my soul…I guess everyone has a price. Being Sebastian is getting my soul and at that point I'll be dead I guess she can have my land" I think to myself as we watched each other.

"Fine work for me as a maid and follow every order I give you then when I die you can have everything I own." I told her before offering my hand to her. She gripped it but then it's like my body lit on fire as the insides got shocked. I pulled away quietly and unbuttoned my coat then dress shirt to find a four point star with feathery wings on each side of the star. This mark is in a circle burned into the center of my chest. I winced at the pain before buttoning back up stabling myself I looked her up and down before leading her down the another block to get her new clothes.

~Normal Pov.~

Ciel and his now new maid went to a dress shop where he got her cleaned up and new outfit. She now washed clean her hair is now washed and brushed back and braded leaving her long bangs out the right bangs in three smaller brades and the left bangs are just pinned out of the way.

Her new maid outfit is a black skirt that ends a couple inches from her knees with a white spiked under skirt that's also the trimming for the end of the black skirt. She has a black button vest that covers her lower back and stomach it ending right over her black skirt and under her large chest with the vest black straps leading up her chest sides and connecting together on the back of her neck. Over her chest is a sleeveless white shirt with spiked trimming like the white skirt this shirt covers her chest and mid back it also being tucked into the vest and has a button holding the around her neck. All together her upper back and shoulders are exposed. Now her foot wear is flat bottom boots that tie up the front and end under her knee. Lastly she has a white same spike trimming apron tied around her waist with a large bow behind her and long strips of untied fabric and black gloves.

She walks out to Ciel who is surprised with the maid outfit but yet likes it. "Now a name" Ciel says as if he was thinking of one to give her. "Um Master I have a name" the girl speaks up this surprises Ciel but he motions for her to tell him it. "My name is Azubah it means forsaken in Hebrew, Master" Azubah says earning a nod from Ciel. Ciel let her keep her name but did Letcher her about speaking when not spoken to. After such they both headed back to Undertaker's place but found Sebastian out looking for Ciel. When spotted Sebastian looked over Azubah with a cold stare then questioned Ciel about her as if she wasn't even standing there.

"Young master who is the woman following you?" Sebastian asks Ciel who shrugged him off and headed to the carriage followed by Azubah who opened the door for him. After Ciel got in she got in as well and then Sebastian who sat across from Ciel and next to Azubah. About half way back to Ciel's manner they noticed that Grell was sitting next to Ciel and across from Azubah. Once again Sebastian had to fight him off and listen to some nonsense of Azubah trying to take Bassy away from him.


	5. Chapter 5: Taking Orders

**"HEY YOU LITTLE SLUT GET BACK HERE!"** Grell comes screaming and running down the hallway of Ciel's manner chasing Azubah. Azubah on the other hand was just trying to do her daily chores. It's been a week sense Ciel brought her home and nearly every day Grell came over to see 'Bassy' and bothering her for being a rival threat to his love for 'Bassy'. This consent chasing and yelling was upsetting Ciel and driving Sebastian up the wall.

Mey-Rin comes bursting into Ciel's study where both he and Sebastian were. Nearly tripping over herself and huffing for air she quickly stammers out the news of Grell chasing Azubah again. Both of them sigh before Ciel stands up only to yelp in shock as Grell comes running in through the open doors and hides behind Sebastian screaming something about 'Bassy' save me. Minutes later Azubah comes in walking with a cold demeanor to her. Eyes cold and hair unbraided it raging like black fire moving back and forth with every step she takes.

In her hand held a lone samurai sword with unknown marking carved into it. "Grell" she called with a growl anger seeping from her lips. He peeked out from behind Sebastian before retreating back behind him. Sebastian looked at Azubah then to Ciel finding him just as shocked as him at Azubah's sudden anger outburst for she was fairly quit. Grell hides his face in Sebastian's back making Sebastian's eye twitch in annoyance. Azubah swirled the sword then walked up to Sebastian.

Looking up to him and he stared back down at her. Her eyes, the amber eyes they felt familiar but they held something else, something lost. "Move" Azubah demanded earning a slit glare but more wide eyes as no one dares talk to him like that. Azubah took noticed to his small glare "I'm not asking, I'm ordering it" she spoke her lips twitching in a slit smirk that left as soon as it appeared. Sebastian went to say something to her but something within the depths of his being burned and his body shakily moved to the side out of her way. She side glanced at him as she passed him going towards Grell who was backing up towards the wall.

-Flashback-

"Dimitri?" Miran whispers into Dimitri's room wondering if he is asleep or not, hearing no answer Miran slowly closes the door to continuing with what he was doing. Dimitri roles over and opens his eyes knowing he isn't being watched any longer. "What can my Lord possibly want from me?" he asked himself in his head before getting out of his bed. Dimitri walked softly through the dark hallway searching for Miran. Finding a glow of light coming from one of the back rooms. Dimitri's crimson red demon eyes were shining bright by now as he pushed the slightly opened wooden door open all the way.

The door made a cricking sound alerting an un-expecting Miran who was shirtless getting ready for his bath. Miran stared wide eyed at Dimitri who was doing the same. Miran blinked as a blush appeared then anger **"GET OUT! THAT'S ANY ORDER DIMITRI!" **Miran demands stomping his heavy booted foot on the ground to amp up his seriousness. Dimitri's body stiffens up with tension before leaving. Ten minutes later Dimitri gets back up for he couldn't sleep with what he just saw. Finding the lights were out he went to the living room with a lit candle that was short from being well used.

His eyes were glowing again unknown why for he wasn't hungry or in a bad/ ticked off mood so it made no sense to him. Setting the candle down on the side table to Miran's chair he walked up to the fireplace and fiddled with the wood logs debating on starting a fire or not. Dimitri froze what he was doing feeling a presents behind him. He slowly rose from the floor and turned around but got slammed against the wall before he could see who it was.

Hands cuffed around each wrist and held them against the wall tightly on ether sides of Dimitri's head. A bare somewhat wet chest pressed against his own bare chest. Damp hair slithers on his shoulder as a forehead rest on it. Dimitri knew this heat that was beating off the opposite body and filling his core. It was Miran, his Lord and master who is holding him against the wall. Miran is breathing heavily and slightly gasping. Before Dimitri could do anything Miran turns his head and links up Dimitri's neck were he stops at his ear lode. "I gave you an order" Miran whispers hotly in Dimitri's ear sending shivers down his spin.

Dimitri could feel something boil within him something hungry and primal. A smirk creased his lips then he flipped the power on Miran now pining him against the wall. Leaning in "Give me another one then" he whispers in Miran's ear. Before nipping his neck earning a groan from Miran. Miran and Dimitri struggle on who pins who against the wall.

Managing to get both falling to the floor with Dimitri on top and Miran on his stomach. Dimitri grips Miran's hair in one hand and pulls it back at the same time he nips at Miran's soft spot he found on his neck. Dimitri's other hand has found its self under Miran on his chest and slowly sliding its way to his pants. Miran's eyes snap open and go wide as Dimitri's finger tips gentle push past Miran's pants and heading down. Miran harshly pushed Dimitri off him and onto his back were Miran straddled his waist.

Dimitri's grin disappears when noticing Miran had a dagger to his throat. Miran had his other hand balled in a fist and held against his forehead "I can't do this…I just can't" he says more to himself then to Dimitri. He got off of him and went to his room leaving Dimitri to wonder what just happened.

-End of Flashback-

Sebastian opened his eyes he was shirtless, wet, panting, and standing right outside of Azubah's door. With Mey-Rin hiding around the corner having a bad nosebleed. He shacks his head and tries to forget to he was remembering then left to go to his room.


End file.
